The present invention relates to child car seats disposed on vehicle seats, and more specifically, it relates to child car seats capable of rotating seat bodies thereof in an upright direction when forward deceleration larger than a predetermined level is applied to the child car seats while the seat bodies are disposed so as to face backward and upward.
A technique of a child car seat is disclosed in FIG. 3 and paragraph numbers 0022 to 0024 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-63291. The child car seat includes locking means that is released when forward deceleration larger than a predetermined level is applied to the child car seat such that a seat body thereof, which is disposed so as to face backward and upward, can be rotated in an upright direction.
The rotation of the seat body in the upright direction when large deceleration is applied to the child car seat due to a frontal collision of a vehicle or the like can reduce the shock transmitted to a child sitting in the child car seat.
In the child car seat according to an embodiment shown in FIG. 3 of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-63291, the seat body is supported by a connecting portion. When forward force larger than a predetermined level is applied to the child car seat, the connecting portion is broken such that the rotation of the seat body in the upright direction is started.
Some child car seats are strongly pressed against car seats when the child car seats are firmly mounted on the car seats. In such cases, excessive force is applied to the connecting portion of this known technique, and the connecting portion can be ruptured. Also, the connecting portion can be broken if the child car seat is dropped. Once the connecting portion is broken as described above, the child car seat is no longer useable.
An object of the invention is to provide a child car seat capable of solving the above-described problem and having no possibility of being damaged while it is mounted on a car seat.